


A quien le pueda interesar

by manisseta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda al 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quien le pueda interesar

Nadie repara en él más que el segundo necesario que se tarda en comprobar que no es ninguna amenaza acechante entre las sombras. _Ah, que es el sirviente del príncipe_ y la calma vuelve a sus miradas, la expresión se relaja; sujetan con menos fuerza lanzas y empuñaduras. Nadie sospecha. Nadie le teme, nadie le ve. Y todo a pesar de sí mismo. A pesar de que sus manos siguen pringosas por el tacto del frasco, y sus ojos aún están húmedos y rojos, y el corazón aún se resiente y late lento, late y _duele_ , late y a Merlin le cuesta respirar. Tiene la nariz congestionada, la garganta seca, y el aire que inhala a trompicones le estorba en el cuerpo, la ahoga, le hace jadear. 

Y los soldados, y los sirvientes, y los cortesanos lo miran, pero les da igual, y no sienten el asco que deberían sentir al ver pasar al que ha matado a la protegida del Rey. Merlin sigue dando igual, Merlin sigue sin ser culpable, Merlin sigue siendo un sirviente cruzando el patio. Merlin no interesa. 

Quizás es por eso el sobresalto que le supone el que Arthur se levante abruptamente de la cama, dejando caer sin darse cuenta la camisa que tenía entre manos, y se dirija hacia él tan deprisa, tan preocupado, tan sorprendido preguntando _pero qué te pasa, Merlin_ , cuando el muchacho entra en la habitación del príncipe. Y a Merlin que no le salen las palabras, que ya no sabía qué decir cuando se había salido de su propia cama, agobiado, acalorado, tropezándose con las sábanas. Y ahora Arthur lo tiene amarrado por los brazos, y lo sacude un poco, y un poco más cuando el chico sigue sin reaccionar, y le dice _Merlin, me, me, me estás asustando y me voy a enfadar. ¡Pero qué te pasa!_ y a cada sacudida vuelve a gritar su nombre _¡Merlin!_ Y Merlin empieza a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, como si el alma le fuera en no, no, no, no admitir aquello de ninguna manera. Y hay ruido, ha palabras sonando y penetrando por sus oídos dolorosamente y en algún momento, toman sentido, le llega la amenaza a la cabeza, decidida, serena y extrañamente llena de afecto. Arthur dice _Merlin, como no te calmes te cruzo la cara, que aún te debo una por lo de antes, zopenco_ y Merlin lo entiende, y de pronto una inesperada indignación toma el control sobre todo lo demás. 

\- ¡… _porquetestabasdurmiendo_ , desagradecido! 

Arthur suelta una carcajada, una sola, seca, y a pesar de ello sigue sonando preocupado. 

\- Pues el trance no era tal, entonces- dice entonces gravemente, aún sujetando con fuerza el muchacho temblando en sus brazos.- A ver, se puede saber qué diablos…- Merlin lo interrumpe, escupiendo palabras, saliva y amargura. 

\- ¡Tenemos que ir buscarla! – Arthur parpadea. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Tenemos, tenemos que… tenemos que ir a buscar a Morgana -repite Merlin, rendido, llorando enfadado, con la barbilla temblándole compulsivamente. Arthur lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, y también la boca, totalmente pasmado. 

\- Merlin… A ver. 

\- Todo, todo es culpa mía, ¡todo! Yo, yo la dejé sola. Sola. 

\- Merlin, no seas tonto, qué ibas hacer tú… 

\- … culpa mía, totalmente… sin hablarle ni nada… 

\- … pero qué ibas hacer tú contra una bruja como Morgause, Merlin.- lo interrumpe Arthur en tono totalmente incrédulo, cómo si la idea en sí le pareciera de lo más absurda- Explícamelo, a ver, anda.- Merlin abre de nuevo la boca, pero de nuevo la lucidez le abandona. Se nota las palabras morir en la boca; tiene que tragárselas con la poca saliva que le queda. Arthur suspira, y Merlin cierra los ojos, y también querría dejar de respirar, para que del exterior no le llegara otra cosa que el tacto de las manos enormes y ásperas de Arthur en sus mejillas, y luego en su pelo, alisándolo, apartando el flequillo de la frente, y entonces rodeando su cuello, sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

\- Señor. Merlin. De dónde, ¿de dónde sales tú? Venir… venir a estas horas, exigiendo… cómo si, yo qué sé- Arthur medio ríe, incrédulo, y Merlin nota su aliento rozándole los labios, y lo aspira con la boca, le da las ganas justas para responder.

\- Es… el ruido de mis rodillas. Que no me deja dormir.-Arthur vuelve a reír, flojito y susurra _pero qué tonto, qué tonto eres, Señor mío_ , y Merlin deja caer la cabeza hacia delante, sin pensar, sin abrir los ojos. Sólo esconde la cara en la curva del cuello de Arthur y puede ser que al príncipe le de pena, que sencillamente sea demasiada buena persona como para soltarle y permitir que se desplome. Pero el caso es que Arthur no dice nada, no protesta, no se extraña. Sólo respira, profunda y lentamente, le pasa los brazos por la cintura, y es tan reconfortante, sentir como su pecho, tan firme, tan ancho, presionando contra el cuerpo delgado de Merlin a cada respiración. Una, dos, tres veces.

A la cuarta le pasa la mano por la espalda, le da una palmadita en el hombro.

\- Será… será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ¿no? -su voz suena profunda, y pastosa e intima, y Merlin casi no puede ni mirarle cuando se separan lentamente, los ojos de Arthur escrutando su cara inquisitivamente, con el ceño fruncido.- No te preocupes, Merlin. Iremos a buscarla, te lo prometo. Su lugar está aquí, y a él volverá.  
Merlin parpadea, y varias lágrimas se escurren de sus pestañas, le gotean a los labios y a la nariz. Es casi brusco el movimiento de colocar su mano en la mejilla de Arthur. El príncipe medio guiña un ojo, por reflejo, como si esperara recibir otra bofetada. Merlin no puede evitar medio reír en la pena; no puede evitar seguir _queriéndole tanto, y tanto, y ahora_ , y cada segundo.

\- Vales la pena –y si se le escapan un poco los dedos, y con el pulgar repasa los labios de Arthur, es sin querer, y sin poder hacer otra cosa, y también sin encontrar resistencia. Arthur apenas llega a cerrar los ojos, pero sus párpados tiemblan, vacilan, la boca se le abre en un suspiro y Merlin se siente más incoherente, más febril.- Vales la pena, Arthur, y yo… te… pero, pero… _tanto_. Pero… pero es que ya no puedo más.

\- Merlin- la voz de Arthur suena desconcertada.

Merlin se muerde el labio, con fuerza, intentando que algo en su cuerpo le duela más que la cabeza y que el pecho, y por un instante desea que la mirada de Arthur fuera igual de indiferente que todas las demás. Desea no verla tan llena de cariño, tan llena de expectación, de sincera preocupación. Le gustaría ver desinterés, para que esto doliera menos, para que fuera mejor; para no tener que ver el enfado y la incredulidad brillando en los ojos de Arthur a medida que las palabras salen de su boca.


End file.
